Icky D:
by Crayohn
Summary: Discontined .


The round, yellow ball of gas arose to the top of the sky. Let's focus on my good friend Sakura Haruno, shall we? The slumbering beauty groaned as a ray of sunlight had shone on her pale face. She squinted at the sun and closed her eyes and groaned once more.

_" _Noo!I don't wanna get up!!Oh wait...it's Saturday.._"_ She smiled happily and tried to get back to her slumber. She bolted back up, eye's wide and mouth open. She glanced around her room, pondering whether it was today or not. Oops. It is.

_" _Ackk!!_" _Rapidly, she grabbed random, but matching, clothes and rushed into the shower. Closing the door behind her, the showers liquid pounded on the floor. Waking up most of the other residents.

_" _Damn Sakura!!_"_ The annoyed brunette mumured. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. She glanced at her clock. _'12:00 Eh?' _ Then turned on her T.V. Quickly, she glanced again and muttered curses and like Sakura, grabbed some clothes and hopped in her shower.

The Raven-Haired sweet giggled toward upstairs because she had heard fumbling around and then the sound of water, and the shower door closing. A blonde girl rolled her eyes and smiled.

_" _Sure is like them huh, Hina?_" _She giggled. Hinata nodded and flipped the last egg and slapped it on a blue syramic plate. _'To bad they don't know it's at 3:00 '_ Ino snickered. Hinata looked at Ino oddly.

_"_ The time._" _Hinata was confused but then she understood. She giggled. Sakura stepped out of the shower as the fog escaped from the tiny room and entered Sakura's main room. She rubbed her eyes from tiredness. And trudged down the _'long' _staircase. When she reached the bottom, eyes were on her and then laughter erupted. Sakura blinked then replied,

_"_ What's so funny Ino, Hina??_" _Ino stared at Sakura's confused face and laughed even harder. Just as Sakura was about to ask some more, Tenten came down.

_" _I'm hungry,_" _Tenten rubbed her flat stomach in a circluar motion. _"_ Where's breakfast?_"_

_"___Here._" _Hinata as she handed Tenten her food. Tenten forgot the residents around her and quickly devoured her delicious meal. Only Ino stared. The others were used to it. So was Ino, but.. it looked so much odder. Sakura stood up and collected her plate and threw it in the dishwasher. She grinned scarily.

_"_ Mmk. I'm done soo...,_"_ She paused to look at Ino.

_"_ So.. we should get going.. riiggghhhttt?_" _She asked unsurely now as her grin faded into the mere dust. Ino pushed back her chair and delivered her dishes to the washer poking Sakura in the forehead.

_"_ Not quite._" _Sakura twitched slightly. _'Not_..._quite_..._?!' _She smacked her forehad as she remembered. _' Dammit! It was at 3!!' _She mumbled curses and slounched to the living room. She plopped down on the sofa and turned the channel. Oddly, it landed on the news. Not looking at the T.V. once, she closed her eyes for a quick nap. Then something poked her in the back.

_"_ Ouucchh!!What was that?!_"_ Angrily, and annoyed she reached behind her back to find her I-Pod. She stared at it, hopign she didn't hurt Mya.

_"_ Omg. I'm so sorry! Did momymy hurt you Mya?! Aww! Mommy will make it all better. I'm so sorry Mya! So very sorr-_"_

_We've been together for a while_

_But it seems like yesterday I first saw your smile_

_And even though we've been far alo-_

Sakura froze and stopped. She listened for a while and then **BAM!** The smoke lingered out of the T.V. into the kitchen, alarming the others.

_"_ Sakura!! Are you okay?! What happened?!_" _They all interrogated her with such questions. She stared down. Like a child ignoring it's mothers scolding. She looked up annoyed slightly.

_"_ I'm sorry.. My hand slipped!_"_ She stuttered. Ino didn't buy it, but decided to let it slide. Tenten investigated the broken T.V. to see the remote plunged into it. She pulled it out with great force and gasped.

_"_ Oh my god Sakura! You threw hard as hell!_" _She felt a large bead a sweat form at the top of her head. Sakura glared at Tenten before sassily replying,

_"_ I didn't throw it!! It slipped.._"_ She averted the others gazes as she murmured the last part. She glided her hands down to her feet.

_"_ My polish is coming off!!_" _She whined. She picked at what's left of the polish. She frowned when her nail was half naked.

_"_ Dammit!!D;_" _She cried before she put back on her shoe. She glared at the T.V.

_"_ We have insurance right?_"_

_WHACK!_

_"_ OWWW!_"_


End file.
